plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimrose (CF3)
Made by: CF3 Grimrose is Citron's plant. Grimrose is a plant from Plants VS. Zombies 2: It's About Time, unlocked on day 23 of the Modern Day era. Grimrose is basically a Tangle Kelp for land, except, it can reach zombies from anywhere's in it's lane, and will pull down the strongest zombie once. If Grimrose is powered by Moonflower, It will be able to pull zombies three times instead of once. If it attacks a Gargantuar, it will hit it once, or three times if it's powered, each time doing 10nds. Appearance Grimrose's appearance is very similar to Nightshade's. He almost looks like a mushroom. He has almost the same stem to Nightshade, and theres a leaf hiding his face, but his eyes are visible. He has a leaf that is coming from behind him too, and under his leaves at the bottom of his stem, there is a shadowy-portal like thing. Grimrose has four magenta petals with light pink spots on his head with one yellow "stem" thing that is kinda shaped like a T. When Grimrose is powered, his body turns blue, the petals turn purple with blue spots, the stems turn blue and Grimrose will get three instead of one, and Grimrose's leaves are purple. Personality Grimrose is quiet. He tend to hide out a lot. Grimrose has been attempted to be taken in to help Vortex Melon and Pomegroundet's plan, making him the only plant to know about their secrets. Grimrose has agreed to help them, but is working in secret. Hes not actually helping them, but is pretending to work for them. Hes waiting for the right moment to strike back and reveal their plan. Powers Grimrose is basically a Tangle Kelp for land, except, it can reach zombies from anywhere's in it's lane, and will pull down the strongest zombie once. If Grimrose is powered by Moonflower, It will be able to pull zombies three times instead of once. If it attacks a Gargantuar, it will hit it once, or three times if it's powered, each time doing 10nds. Plant Food ability When Grimrose is fed with plant food, a shadowy-portal will appear under 10 zombies on the screen, and pull them under. Grimrose's plant food is very good to use as it will target strong zombies, rather then weak zombies, so it's good to use it at anytime. Friends Grimrose has friends, despite being quiet and emo. All of the shadow plants are his friends, due to them reigning from the same Location, the Shadowlands, but he prefers Dusk Lobber more then the other Shadow plants. He has a crush on her, which she returns the feelings, but says she will never date him. Grimrose doesn't like Fume-shroom due to him being aware he has a crush on Dusk Lobber as well. He doesn't plan to hurt Fume-shroom, but doesn't have a great friendship with him. Grimrose PRETENDS to be friends with Vortex Melon and Pomegroundet, despite not being friends with them at all. It's apart of his plan to strike back. Hobbies Grimrose is forced to help Pomegroundet and Vortex Melon's plans whenever they tell him to, which is USUALLY always. Hes very good at machinery which was the whole plan of Vortex Melon's and Pomegroundet, as hes good at creating things and will be able to create the machine to help destroy Flusion. Another reason why they chose him, was because he could create the portals to teleport away from Flusion. Grimrose currently has no idea who the boss of Pomegroundet and Vortex Melon is yet, as they say hes not ready to meet him. Despite being fored to help with their plan, he hangs out in a corner, and sometimes collects things. Trivia *Grimrose has been forced to work for Pomegroundet and Vortex Melon, but hes not really working with him. **Hes waiting until there's one thing very important that is needed to complete the machine, then strike back at them and tell them his plan. Almanac Special: powered Grimroses can drag 3 zombies before expiring. |description = "When you think about it, the proper place for a zombie is in the ground," says Grimrose. "So, really, I'm just expediting the process." }} Gallery TBA Quotes *"Oh yeah, we should probably do ____ to complete the machine. It's "important". *"Shadowy secrets, eh?" *"A zombie belongs in the ground, so they should stay there." Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters Category:Flowers